Dias de Verão
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Já ouvira dizer que era possível descobrir o futuro através das estrelas, mas não sabia se acreditava. Na realidade, ele não queria nem precisava acreditar. Não tinha medo do que estava por vir, e não havia nada mais importante do que aquele momento.


**Dias de Verão**

* * *

_We ran through strawberry fields and smelt the summer time, _  
_When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine, _  
_Then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire, _  
_And then we'll find some rope and make a string guitar. _

O aroma adocicado de morangos maduros pairava no ar quente de verão, enquanto um delicado par de pequenas e pálidas mãos se ocupava em recolher os pequenos frutos vermelhos e depositá-los em uma cesta de vime já quase transbordando.

Afastando os longos cabelos negros do rosto, Marlene levantou-se de um salto e apanhou a cesta, a ansiedade infantil brilhando em seus olhos âmbar. Mal poderia esperar pela torta que a avó faria como sobremesa para o jantar daquela noite, e que era a sua favorita. Retirou algumas folhas ressequidas que haviam se prendido às suas vestes, e logo tratou de tomar o rumo de casa.

A mansão McKinnon era, sem dúvida alguma, a construção mais imponente em quilômetros. Erguia-se, majestosa, no alto de uma colina, e todo o campo verde-esmeralda que a circundava era de propriedade da família que a habitava desde o início do século XIX. Os relatos de bruxaria praticados pela família eram freqüentemente discutidos nos decadentes bares locais, embora já não fosse possível distinguir com precisão os fatos concretos da pura e simples imaginação dos ignorantes, que se reuniam ao redor de mesas sujas e requentavam a velha discussão entre um gole de vinho e outro.

Os McKinnon, no entanto, não pareciam sequer remotamente preocupados com a má fama sob a qual eram vistos entre seus vizinhos. Possuíam uma das linhagens mais antigas e respeitadas do mundo mágico, o que tornava os boatos relativamente verídicos, e até mesmo divertidos, já que se distanciavam um tanto da realidade. Não havia masmorras, nem sacrifícios. Não havia magia negra, e a matriarca dos McKinnon estava realmente longe de ser uma bruxa corcunda com uma verruga na ponta do nariz. De fato, era uma senhora adorável.

E Marlene adorava a avó. Adorava quando esta a sentava em seus joelhos, e contava histórias fantásticas sobre o mundo ao qual a menina ainda não fora apresentada. O mundo ao qual pertencia. O mundo além da bela casa senhorial, onde ela vivia desde o nascimento.

Apesar de jamais ter confessado aquilo a quem quer que fosse, Marlene tinha um ligeiro medo de morar na suntuosa mansão. Bela e aconchegante durante os dias ensolarados. Sombria e misteriosa durante as noites sem lua nem estrelas. O vento assobiava contra as janelas de caixilhos, produzindo sons assustadores, e a casa parecia ainda maior diante da pequena e única herdeira da família.

Talvez o fato de ser a última descendente da linhagem e, por isso, ter sido super protegida durante toda a sua jovem vida, houvesse contribuído para aquele traço de sua personalidade.

Talvez fosse a herança paterna, cujos McKinnon desconheciam.

A pequena Marlene nascera em uma madrugada pontilhada de estrelas, onze verões antes. Era o fruto do romance da mãe com algum daqueles tolos rapazes que viviam no povoado próximo. Um bebê pequenino e frágil, que sequer protestou contra sua repentina chegada ao mundo. Os cabelos, negros e acetinados, formavam um contraste com os louros cabelos de seu clã. Os olhos, porém, eram a herança que os McKinnon repassavam a cada geração, assim como a pele muito clara.

Uma pequena e delicada preciosidade.

Somente em seu primeiro ano e meio de vida, Marlene arriscou os primeiros e incertos passos. Jamais chorava, e tampouco costumava falar. No entanto, aprendera a ler muito precocemente. Poderia passar horas debruçada sobre os livros, e qualquer um poderia dizer que não havia crianças na casa. Uma garotinha séria e solitária. Aos cinco anos, passou a dedicar-se ao estudo do francês e do piano. Era uma aluna aplicada, ansiosa por aprender. Até então, entretanto, jamais demonstrara qualquer sinal de magia. A família começava a se preocupar com o sangue trouxa que corria nas veias da criança.

A prova de que o sangue mágico, afinal, predominava, veio somente dois anos mais tarde, quando Marlene conheceu aquele que viria a ser o seu melhor amigo; Sirius Black.

_Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes _  
_Your sweet eyes, _  
_Times like these we'll never forget, _  
_Staying out to watch the sunset, _  
_I'm glad I shared this with you, _  
_You set me free, _  
_Showed me how good my life could be, _  
_How did you happen to me, _  
_Yeah aww _

Nos últimos anos, muitas das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas haviam adquirido propriedades no interior da Inglaterra. Algumas, entretanto, optavam pelos demais países da Grã-Bretanha; dizia-se que os Longbottom possuíam uma bela casa de campo na Irlanda, e que os Crouch recentemente haviam vendido uma de suas propriedades em Gales para os Potter.

Embora silencioso, havia um consenso geral de que abandonar Londres durante o período das férias era o melhor a se fazer naquele momento, pois o Ministério da Magia vinha sobrecarregando o trabalho de seus funcionários em determinados departamentos. Estes, entretanto, não sabiam ao certo o motivo de tão repentina atitude. O Ministério dizia apenas que se tratava de informação confidencial.

As férias, portanto, eram o único período em que tais funcionários viam-se livres de suas obrigações. Ainda assim, muitas vezes aconteciam imprevistos que necessitavam da presença de alguns deles no Ministério. E foi então que a procura por residências localizadas em lugares distantes começou. Alguns conseguiam tornarem-se completamente incomunicáveis quando queriam.

A notícia de que os Black haviam comprado uma casa no território escocês, portanto, não surpreendeu aos McKinnon. O que os surpreendeu, na realidade, foi o fato de que tal casa localizava-se no interior do país. Um quase que fim de mundo, que definitivamente não compactuava com os Black e com sua posição de destaque no alto círculo da aristocracia bruxa.

Surpreenderam-se ainda mais quando descobriram que os Black seriam nada menos do que seus próprios vizinhos. Um dos poucos, em dezenas de hectares. E como o já falecido Sr. McKinnon, avô de Marlene, sempre mantivera um relacionamento cordial com o Sr. Black, que também já era falecido, a família se viu no dever de dar as boas vindas aos novos moradores.

Era o fim de uma amena tarde de verão, quando a matriarca dos McKinnon finalmente se decidiu por realizar tal cortesia para com os Black. Preparou uma deliciosa torta de morango – que era, definitivamente, seu maior trunfo culinário –, sob os olhares fascinados da neta. Após os últimos preparativos, ambas rumaram para a casa dos Black. Marlene adorava a companhia da avó e não a substituía por nada, a não ser, em certos momentos, por um bom livro em uma tediosa tarde de chuva.

Deveria prever, no entanto, que crianças geralmente ficam deslocadas em meio aos adultos e suas conversas quase que ininteligíveis. E a primeira impressão que Marlene teve, assim que desentrelaçou seus dedos dos de sua avó, foi de que a casa dos Black não era o local adequado para se criar uma criança.

_Fria demais. Austera demais._

O chão, de madeira escura, era quase que completamente escondido por caríssimos e belos tapetes, assim como as paredes de um verde-oliva e morto, que eram forradas por quadros que retratavam muitos dos ancestrais da família. A maioria deles conservava expressões sisudas em seus rostos, como se soubessem que ali, olhando para eles, estava alguém que não deveria estar.

Ignorando o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha, Marlene engoliu em seco, e resolveu abandonar o hall de entrada da casa. Percorreu um corredor consideravelmente extenso, parcamente iluminado pelas nesgas de luz provenientes das frestas das portas dos aposentos aos quais levava. Sentia como se dezenas de pares de olhos lhe acompanhassem, imperturbáveis, pelo caminho que ela fazia quase que às cegas.

Entretanto, a menina não se deixou abalar. Continuou sua caminhada, ainda que lenta e um tanto hesitante, até que chegou ao fim do corredor. Viu-se então parada diante de uma porta de madeira, escura como a do assoalho da casa. Marlene não soube exatamente o que a impulsionou – se foi a sua curiosidade infantil ou um princípio de pânico – a se adiantar para a porta, girar a maçaneta e abri-la. Só soube que aquilo que viu à sua frente não era, definitivamente, o que ela esperava.

Era uma sala ampla e bem iluminada, com alguns dos móveis cobertos por lençóis. Provavelmente, a nova decoração da casa não havia chegado até ali. As paredes conservavam um elegante tom de creme, mas a pintura estava descascada em alguns pontos, e haviam visíveis infiltrações no teto. O que mais chamou a atenção de Marlene, no entanto, foi um belo piano de cauda, que estava próximo às janelas.

E foi então que ela abandonou toda e qualquer precaução que vinha tendo até ali. Mais do que rapidamente, atravessou a sala, e se postou diante do teclado do instrumento. Percorreu as teclas com o indicador, e constatou que estavam empoeiradas. Ainda assim, sentou-se no banquinho, e flexionou os dedos antes de começar a tocar uma melodia simples. A primeira que havia aprendido a tocar por completo.

Tal como sempre acontecia, Marlene se deixou absorver pelas notas que se desprendiam das teclas. Sua concentração era algo quase inabalável; era como se ela mergulhasse em um outro mundo, um mundo que pertencia somente a ela, e de onde não conseguia ouvir ou ver o que quer que estivesse ao seu redor. Muito provavelmente, foi por esta razão que ela não notou de imediato a presença de uma outra pessoa na sala.

Sirius Black sempre tivera o estranho hábito de se esconder. Fosse para ficar sozinho apenas, fosse para arquitetar alguma travessura contra o irmão ou as primas, o garoto conseguia sumir por um número considerável de horas, até que Kreacher o encontrasse e o levasse até a sua mãe. Ali na Escócia, contudo, não havia Kreacher; quem o havia encontrado tão rapidamente?

A contragosto, saiu de trás do sofá; seus lábios finos torceram-se em desagrado ao avistar uma pequena figura sentada junto ao piano, tocando. Aproximou-se dela a passos largos. Franziu o cenho, quando finalmente pôde ver seu rosto. Não a conhecia. Pouco se importando com seus maus modos, inquiriu:

"Quem é você?"

A princípio, não obteve resposta. Somente quando se apoiou no instrumento, bufando de forma impaciente, é que a garotinha pareceu finalmente notá-lo. Ela piscou por alguns instantes, atordoada, e murmurou:

"Disse alguma coisa?"

Mesmo olhando para ele, Sirius percebeu que ela ainda continuava a tocar. Repudiou totalmente aquela atitude; ele próprio jamais tivera paciência e dedicação suficientes para aprender. Regulus, por outro lado, parecia ter herdado a inclinação musical da família, e Walburga Black não se cansava de lembrar isso ao filho mais velho.

"Quem é você?", tornou a perguntar, desdenhoso.

Ignorando totalmente o tom de voz que ele usara, Marlene o observou mais atentamente por alguns instantes. Os cabelos dele eram tão negros quanto os dela, e suas peles eram igualmente pálidas. Os olhos dele, porém, eram de um azul acinzentado e frio, como se houvesse um cristal de gelo aprisionado em cada íris. A expressão em seu rosto era um tanto grave, como se estivesse aborrecido. Ela sentiu vontade de rir ao perceber isso, mas a boa educação lhe impediu. Então, respondeu com simplicidade:

"Marlene McKinnon."

E voltou a sua atenção para o piano.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Já ouvira falar da família McKinnon. Costumavam se relacionar em bons termos com os Black, e na opinião do garoto, não poderia haver pior referencial do que este. Detestava os amigos de seus pais, bem como os filhos deles. E aquela menina metida não parecia se destoar daquele prognóstico. Encostou-se no piano e cruzou os braços.

"Não gosto da música que você está tocando", disse maldosamente.

Marlene imediatamente voltou-se para ele, seus olhos dourados estreitando-se ligeiramente.

"Foi a primeira música que aprendi a tocar", murmurou. "É especial para mim."

Sirius a encarou, um misto de descrença e sarcasmo pincelado em suas feições.

"E você é a única pessoa da sua família que sabe tocar?", perguntou.

"Não", tornou Marlene, orgulhosa. "Minha mãe também sabe tocar. Foi ela quem me ensinou."

A menina sorriu, e ele desviou o olhar para a janela. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso.

"Não gosto do jeito como você toca", disse em voz baixa, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. Marlene, no entanto, lhe escutou.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", perguntou surpresa.

"O que quero dizer", e ele se virou para ela, seu sorriso aumentando, "é que você toca muito mal."

Pronto. Era agora que ela deveria começar a chorar, e sairia correndo dali. E então ele ficaria sozinho novamente. Já estava acostumado a fazer isso com Regulus, e sempre surtia efeito. Com Marlene McKinnon, certamente não seria diferente.

Pôde ver os lábios róseos dela comprimirem-se ligeiramente, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas, e seu olhar recair sobre as mãos, que ainda percorriam o teclado do piano. Ela respirou fundo e, sem olhar para ele, retrucou:

"Você não faria melhor."

E então sorriu candidamente para ele.

Sirius, a princípio, não acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir. Passou a mão pelos cabelos raivosamente, e se aproximou dela.

"Saia daí, McKinnon", disse grosseiramente, apontando para o banquinho onde ela estava sentada.

Marlene obedeceu, olhando risonhamente para aquele moreno que minutos antes havia aparecido do nada. Sirius, por sua vez, sentou-se no banquinho em frente ao piano e olhou-a de soslaio, pensando no quanto aquela garota ficaria arrependida de tê-lo desafiado.

Ele apressou-se em colocar seus dedos longos a pressionar suavemente as teclas, sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável com aquele olhar de gato sobre si. Marlene não desviava sua atenção de cima dele por sequer um segundo. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Sirius sabia que não era nenhum exímio pianista ou algo do gênero, mas também sabia que não tocava tão mal como estava se fazendo parecer. Sons descompassados, teclas tocadas simultaneamente - quando na verdade eram para serem tocadas separadamente. A melodia fora de ritmo... Enfim, tudo estava dando errado. Era como se suas mãos tivessem vida própria, como se tivesse perdido o controle do próprio corpo, e isso era terrível. Era humilhante.

O som das teclas sendo pressionadas por Sirius era tão alto e estridente que o pequeno Regulus, que estava dormindo em um dos diversos aposentos pelos quais Marlene havia passado, acordou subitamente. E todos sabiam que era algo terrível acordar Regulus. Aquele pequeno ser conseguia ser mais mal-humorado do que todos os quadros presentes na casa da família Black juntos.

Marlene continuava com suas orbes cravadas nas mãos de Sirius, e Sirius continuava incomodado, mas mesmo assim não parou de tocar. Era como se alguma coisa os estivesse envolvendo, e era impossível sair dali. Mas bastou o estrondo de uma porta – que por acaso era a porta da sala onde as duas crianças se encontravam – para que ambos 'acordassem de seu transe'.

Uma Sra. Black terrivelmente indignada entrou na sala, com o pequeno Regulus nos braços e com um semblante extremamente sério no rosto. Franziu o cenho quando viu seu filho mais velho sentado em frente ao piano, tocando errado 'propositalmente'.

"Sirius, vá para o seu quarto." Pronunciou-se a severamente a mãe do garoto. Era uma mulher de poucas palavras, e muito rígida.

Marlene apenas observou a cena em silêncio. Sirius, por sua vez, nada disse além de alguns murmúrios incompreensíveis, e nada fez além de lançar olhares raivosos na direção da mãe e do irmão. Deixou a sala junto aos dois, mas não sem antes enviar um olhar maroto na direção de Marlene.

Quando se viu sozinha, a menina deixou-se cair no banquinho, seu olhar perdido nos móveis encobertos por lençóis. Respirava pesadamente, como se houvesse percorrido uma longa distância correndo. Então aquilo é que era magia?

Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Conseguira demonstrar magia diante de um membro da família Black. Como era mesmo o nome dele...? Ah, sim. Sirius. Sirius Black. O garoto que vivia na casa que não parecia ter sido feita para acomodar crianças. Era um garoto petulante demais para o gosto dela, e talvez fosse justamente por este motivo que ela havia gostado dele.

'_Nemo me impune lacessit__'_, era este o lema escocês. Ninguém me provoca impunemente.

E Sirius Black jamais a provocaria impunemente.

_And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep, _  
_And when you wake up you'll be lying next to me, _  
_We'll go to Hollywood make you a movie star, _  
_I want the the world to know how beautiful you are,_

Sentiu um par de mãos sobre seus olhos, e foi envolvida por um breu momentâneo. Eram dedos longos e macios, que pressionavam gentilmente a sua pele. Os polegares faziam movimentos circulares em suas bochechas, e uma onda de calor lhe subiu pelo corpo.

- Quem é? – perguntou Marlene, suspirando resignadamente. Detestava jogos de adivinhação, e não se surpreenderia se ficasse ali, às cegas, até anoitecer, tentando adivinhar a identidade de quem quer que fosse.

Como resposta, obteve apenas uma risadinha baixa, quase inaudível. No entanto, tal pista lhe fora mais do que suficiente; conhecia bem demais aquela risada, bem como o dono dela. E, afinal de contas, quem mais poderia ser adepto daquela brincadeira sem graça, a não ser ele? Um sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios.

- Você não me engana mais, Sirius – disse ela, explodindo em risadas ao ver o amigo se jogar na grama à sua frente, parecendo levemente emburrado.

- Você é uma chata, sabia? – resmungou o garoto, apanhando um dos morangos da cesta de Marlene.

- E você é péssimo em guardar segredos e fazer surpresas – replicou a menina, dando de ombros. – Quando chegou aqui? – inquiriu.

- No início da tarde – respondeu ele, afanando mais um morango.

- E por que não foi me chamar assim que chegou? – perguntou ela, tentando afastar inutilmente a cesta de Sirius.

- Porque a minha mãe me obrigou a desgnomizar o jardim. – Ele bufou, revirando os olhos. Marlene riu.

- Você tinha de servir para alguma coisa – provocou ela.

- Ahh, como se você servisse para muito mais – retrucou Sirius, ofendido. – Quando finalmente pude sair, fui até a sua casa e sua avó disse que você tinha ido apanhar morangos, e que voltaria logo. E eu acabo encontrando você aqui, com uma cesta carregada de morangos, mas definitivamente muito longe de "voltar logo"...

- Você é uma criatura insuportável – reclamou Marlene, mostrando a língua para ele. O garoto, porém, não pareceu se importar.

- Sua avó vai fazer uma torta? – Dessa vez, Sirius não fez cerimônia alguma, e agarrou um punhado de morangos.

- Se você não comer todos até chegarmos lá, sim. – Marlene deu um tapa na mão dele e se levantou, agarrando a cesta e tomando o rumo de casa. Logo Sirius estava caminhando ao seu lado, um sorriso aparentemente satisfeito iluminando as suas feições infantis, porém de uma beleza complexa. – O que foi?

Ele olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo, e deu uma piscadela.

- Viu como eu sirvo para alguma coisa?

- Hum... – fez a menina, como se estivesse pensando seriamente sobre a questão. - Para roubar morangos? - Arriscou, sarcástica.

- Também – concordou Sirius de má vontade. – Mas a minha utilidade principal é a de levar McKinnons perdidos para casa. – E dessa vez foi ele quem riu.

Marlene meneou a cabeça, incrédula. Por fim, acabou por sorrir também.

O sol se punha na linha do horizonte, tingindo o céu com tons de alaranjado e cor de rosa, emprestando um brilho dourado às copas das árvores e à grama. Ao longe, já podiam ser vistas as primeiras estrelas a despontarem no firmamento, e a temperatura logo começaria a entrar em declínio. Do solo, porém, emana o calor que havia sido absorvido pelo mesmo durante o dia, e aquele conjunto de fatores costumavam induzir Marlene a fazer uma das coisas de que ela mais gostava; deitar-se no chão e contar estrelas, até perder tais contas ou cair no sono.

Logo alcançaram as imediações da mansão dos McKinnon, Sirius agora caminhando ligeiramente à frente. Abriu o pesado portão e concedeu passagem à Marlene, mas percebeu que a amiga havia se entretido com algo próximo às grades. Aproximou-se dela e logo estava postado ao seu lado, observando a mesma coisa que ela observava: uma bela e delicada rosa branca, cujas pétalas pareciam ter desabrochado há pouco e da qual se desprendia um gostoso perfume.

- É linda, não é? – murmurou Marlene, parecendo maravilhada. Sirius, entretanto, não respondeu. Não gostava de flores. Achava-as sem graça, fúnebres. Tristes. Mas aquela, talvez, fosse apenas a impressão de alguém que nascera e crescera no seio da família Black. De alguém que vira Bellatrix despedaçar flores, Andromeda ter alergia a elas e Narcissa usando-as nos cabelos, tentando trazer alguma cor à sua palidez.

Viu Marlene estender sua mão direita em direção à flor, atravessando as grades e tocando as suaves pétalas com as pontas dos dedos, como se para sentir sua textura. Em seguida, ela se inclinou na direção da planta, aspirando seu aroma adocicado. Por fim, ela envolveu o caule com a sua mão. Tal contato, porém, não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos.

Gemido e lágrimas de dor. O carmesim manchando o alvo, um contraste perturbador. Sirius instintivamente puxou a mão de Marlene, e levou-a aos lábios. Sentiu o gosto de seu sangue e o de sua pele. Carmesim e alvo, profano e imaculado.

Sirius detestava flores.

_Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in_  
_your eyes _  
_Your sweet eyes, _  
_Times like these we'll never forget, _  
_Staying out to watch the sunset, _  
_I'm glad I shared this with you, _  
_You set me free, _  
_Showed me how good my life could be, _  
_How did you happen to me, _  
_Yeah aww_

O sol agora se punha totalmente, e o céu havia sido mergulhado em um tom de azul escuro e quase homogêneo, se não fossem os milhares de pontinhos prateados que eram as estrelas.

Sentado na varanda da casa dos McKinnon, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Sirius se entretinha contando os minúsculos corpos celestes; bufou impacientemente quando perdeu as contas pela terceira vez. Por que Marlene estava demorando tanto? Será que havia se machucado seriamente? Recomeçou a contar.

Quando a pesada porta de madeira foi aberta com um rangido grave, no entanto, o garoto perdeu as contas uma vez mais, e finalmente desistiu de contar. Definitivamente, não tinha paciência nem concentração para aquilo.

- Você demorou – ele disse para Marlene, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado. – Como está a sua mão?

Virou-se para ela e percebeu, então, que a menina trazia um imenso sorriso nos lábios, e que a alegria que ela parecia sentir se estendia até os seus olhos; aqueles duas misteriosas esferas douradas brilhavam como se fossem jóias genuínas, preciosas. E de certa forma, eram. Ao menos para ele.

- Eu recebi a carta, Sirius! – ela exclamou, um misto de alívio e orgulho na voz. Ele tentou se situar ao que ela queria dizer, mas não precisou de muito esforço. – Eu vou para Hogwarts!

Tamanha felicidade por algo tão certo provocou um acesso de risadas ao garoto.

- E por acaso você tinha alguma dúvida de que seria chamada? – ele ofegou, enquanto tentava escapar da tentativa de Marlene em lhe dar um beliscão.

- Pare de rir! – Marlene ensaiou uma expressão irritada, mas não conseguiu sustentá-la e caiu na risada também. – Você sabe que eu nunca demonstrei muita magia...

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico, e abanou suas mãos diante dos olhos dela.

- Essas mãos te lembram alguma coisa? – perguntou.

Marlene apoiou o queixo nas mãos, como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

- Bem, elas me fazem lembrar da pior apresentação de piano que eu já vi. – Ela piscou para ele, divertida, e ele revirou os olhos. – Ah! E de um ladrão de morangos safado, também.

- Não sei como ainda sou seu amigo... – resmungou o menino, indignado, e cruzou os braços.

- Acho que é porque você tem medo de que eu apronte alguma com você – arriscou Marlene, dando de ombros.

- É, talvez... - Sirius envolveu os ombros dela, e a puxou para junto de si. Aspirou a fragrância de lavanda de seus cabelos, e acariciou-os de leve, pensativamente. – Você acha que seremos assim para sempre? – perguntou subitamente.

- Assim como? – imediatamente devolveu Marlene, confusa.

- Amigos – sintetizou ele. – Quero dizer, nós vamos para Hogwarts, e vamos fazer novos amigos lá... E talvez você vá para uma casa diferente da minha...

- Sirius – Marlene o interrompeu subitamente -, mesmo que façamos novos amigos e que nossas casas não sejam as mesmas, ainda teremos as férias de verão, não é? – lembrou.

- É – concordou ele, e sorriu para o nada. Então outra dúvida lhe ocorreu. – Mas e quando nós formos adultos? Quero dizer, quando você se casar e tiver um punhado de filhos ranhentos...

- Você será padrinho de todos eles. – Marlene riu. – Desde que me deixe ser a madrinha dos seus, também – acrescentou.

- Não quero ter filhos – contestou Sirius. – Nem me casar – completou.

- Por que não? – Marlene se voltou para ele, curiosa.

- Porque eu quero viajar pelo mundo em uma motocicleta voadora – ele respondeu e a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, atônita. – O quê? – Não entendeu porque ela o havia olhado daquele jeito.

- Você é estranho, Sirius... – A menina respondeu simplesmente, e apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu que ele a embalava suavemente.

Sirius lançou seus oculares cinzentos em direção às estrelas. Já ouvira dizer que era possível descobrir o futuro através delas, mas não sabia se acreditava nisso. Na realidade, ele não queria e nem precisava acreditar. Não tinha medo do que estava por vir, e não havia nada de mais importante no mundo do que aquele momento.

_There are no secrets anymore, _  
_Nothing we don't already know, _  
_There are no fears of growing old, _  
_We've got no worries in the world._

* * *

**N/A: **E então, depois de meses, Mylla retorna com uma S/M para o delírio geral da nação(?). Tá, não é pra tanto, mas que eu gostei dessa fic, eu gostei. Tanto de escrevê-la quanto do resultado final. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado, e que isso se traduza em reviews lindos. Hahaha. xD

Essa fic é dedicada a algumas pessoas que, de uma forma ou de outra, contribuíram com ela. Em primeiro lugar vem a Belle, que foi quem me pediu uma fic com essa música(aliás, caso alguém tenha se interessado pela música, ela se chama No Worries e pertence à uma banda inglesa chamada McFly); em segundo vem a Crys, que está de aniversário hoje e que diz que eu a inspiro a escrever fics(não sei como, mas tudo bem); em terceiro à Gabi, que diz ter se desenjoado de S/M com essa fic(herege!); e por último, mas não menos importante, às Divas, que são as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter encontrado, que me apoiaram do começo ao fim, que fizeram comentários positivos e que me ajudaram nos momentos em que eu simplesmente bloqueei e teimei em desistir. Obrigada por tudo, pessoas! Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. n.n

Bem, pessoal, agora é com vocês. Essa fic faz parte originalmente de um projeto de oito songs, mas tal projeto só será posto em prática se eu receber carta branca dos leitores. Vocês gostariam de ler as continuações? Caso a resposta seja afirmativa, deixem-me reviews e me façam feliz. Lembrem-se que pessoas felizes ficam muito mais bem dispostas, e vocês só têm a ganhar com a minha felicidade. Huahauahu. xD

Ok, acho que já falei demais, não? Então, nos vemos no provável próximo capítulo de Dias de Verão. ;)

Beijos!

Mylla Evans


End file.
